


Internet, ou l'ami des révélations

by Koeleki



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, S1e04 remix
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koeleki/pseuds/Koeleki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si Kuroh décidait de prendre une douche et qu'en attendant, Shiro allait sur internet remplir un questionnaire ? Ça, ou une manière complètement loufoque pour un personnage de faire son coming-out. Drabble à suite, shonen-ai ShiroxKuroh, humour, un peu crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> Ceci est donc une remixe de l'épisode 4 de la saison 1 et une alternative à cet épisode. C'est un délire, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Aussi, je précise bien que cette fic a été écrite en 2012 en plein lors de la diffusion de la saison 1, donc ça s'éloigne du canon.

Kuroh avait décidé de prendre une douche avant d'accorder à Yashiro l'occasion de lui prouver sa prétendue innocence. Le brun l'avait prévenu à l'avance qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à tenter de filer, car il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer sans préalable s'il osait. Mais fuir ? Shiro n'en avait aucunement l'intention. Après tout, il n'avait rien fait, c'était juste une ressemblance fortuite, ce n'était pas lui. Il l'avait dit, il prouverait, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Ce pourquoi il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'aller sur internet le temps que l'autre jeune homme ne sorte de la douche. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Autant en profiter pour se détendre avant le labeur du recueillement des preuves, ce qui ne serait pas facile avec ce garçon bien déterminé à le tuer.

Faisant donc glisser sa souris jusqu'à l'application des mails, il cliqua et entreprit de regarder rapidement ses messages. La petite icône en indiquait 4, le dernier datant de la veille l'intrigua par son titre.

« Juste pour déconner. ».

Dans le cas où, ne trouvant pas de preuve suffisante, même si le blandin était sûr d'y arriver, ça serait peut-être sa dernière occasion de déconner, comme le disait si bien le titre du message. A ne pas rater, donc. Il déplaça la petite flèche et ouvrit la pièce jointe. La partie de texte l'accompagnant était écrite en grosses lettres rouges. Il lut :

« Faites ce test, en cinq questions, c'est marrant, et communiquez les résultats ! »

En dessous, un lien. Dans son insouciance, il l'ouvrit et tout de suite, il rougit.

« Pour les hommes : A combien de pourcent êtes-vous homosexuel ? »

Quel était ce test, cette invention stupide ? C'était gênant, vraiment. Néanmoins…Cela pourrait se révéler amusant.

Il cliqua donc sur la première question.

_1\. Quelles sensations vous procure la vue d'une femme nue ?_

_Première case : Dégout._

_Deuxième case : Aucune._

_Troisième case : Légère gêne._

_Quatrième case : Gêne._

_Cinquième case : Excitation._

Shiro aurait été tenté de répondre par la 3, mais après tout, avait-il déjà vu une fille nue ?…Neko, peut-être, mais elle était un chat, ça ne comptait pas. Il la chercha justement du regard, elle était assise sur son bureau, la veste cachant son corps laissait entrevoir sa poitrine, et maintenant, ça ne lui faisait rien du tout. Il décida de ne pas s'en formaliser et choisit la réponse 3.

_2\. Même question, mais avec un homme ?_

Bon. Il n'avait jamais vu d'homme, à part lui-même, nu. Il ne pouvait donc répondre sauf si…Kuroh était tout près et sous la douche, sans vêtements…Rien que cette pensée le faisait rosir. Aussi, il prit conscience qu'il ne valait mieux pas pour sa vie. Sans sourciller, il cocha la quatrième case.

_3\. Avez-vous rougi avec une fille ? Et avec un mec ?_

Définitivement, Neko ne comptait pas. En mec, il lui était bel et bien arrivé de prendre des couleurs lorsque Kuroh l'avait attiré contre lui l'autre fois dans la rue.

_4\. Êtes-vous zoophile ?_

En se demandant brièvement le rapport, il se hâta de cocher la case « non ». Il ne restait plus que la cinquième question, et quelle question…

_5\. Trouvez-vous un homme attirant ?_

C'est cet instant que choisit Kuroh pour revenir de la salle de bain, cheveux mouillés, quelques gouttes perlant sur son torse dévoilé par sa chemise imperceptiblement ouverte. Ce spectacle, qui aurait pu être jugé comme appétissant, fit immédiatement rougir notre petit blandin. En le comprenant, il sursauta.

Maintenant légèrement troublé, en tournant son regard vers Neko qui lui souriait innocemment pour revenir au brun et ses traits sévères, il sut sans avoir besoin de connaitre le résultat qu'il y avait un problème.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plusieurs heures après la sortie de Kuroh de la salle de bain, les événements reprennent le déroulement conforme à ce qu'il s'est produit dans l'épisode 4 et le récit reprend après sa fin.

La journée fut épuisante.

Persuader Kuroh de son innocence s'était avéré bien plus éprouvant que ce que le pauvre Shiro avait escompté. Derechef, à l'heure qu'il est, il y serait passé si Kukuri n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de se rappeler de l'incident du gymnase, dans lequel ils se trouvaient tout deux.

Minuit trente. Voici l'heure exacte. Cette heure était importante, elle apportait la preuve formelle de son incapacité à avoir commis le meurtre dont on l'accusait, car il n'aurait jamais pu faire le trajet du lieu du crime jusqu'à l'ile de l'école en un laps de temps si court. Voilà qui le délivrait de l'épée de Damoclès (Ou plutôt de Kuroh) qui planait au-dessus de sa tête.

Les choses auraient pu être simples à partir de là, mais malheureusement, en rentrant arasé de fatigue dans son petit appartement, il avait cherché son uniforme et fait une découverte pour le moins troublante. Une chemise maculée de sang sommeillait dans son placard. Il l'avait regardé terrifié, la mine blafarde et le teint blême, alors que des flashs revenaient dans son esprit. Le doute l'avait saisi. Il était innocent, il en était presque sûr, mais l'incertitude demeurait pourtant. Comment expliquer cela ? Lui-même, il ne le comprenait pas.

En renfermant brusquement le placard quand Neko était apparue devant lui, il s'était dit qu'il y avait intérêt à ce que Kuroh ne le sache jamais. Déjà qu'il était vaguement perturbé par la révélation de ce matin, à cause de cette saloperie de questionnaire, ce qu'il s'était de produit était vraiment le pompon pour le pauvre adolescent.

« Isana Yashiro ! »

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, le blandin sursauta et tomba de son lit sur lequel il était précédemment à demi-allongé. Assise sur le bureau, Neko sauta et s'accroupit à ses côtés en le couvant d'un œil attentif pour voir s'il ne s'était pas fait mal.

« Tu as fait peur à mon Shiro, Kurosuke ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le brun.

—Isana Yashiro, tu vas devoir m'aider à trouver le coupable ! » (1) reprit ce dernier en ignorant la fille-chat.

En repoussant gentiment Neko, Yashiro grimaça. Aujourd'hui, c'était décidemment sa journée. Entre la découverte de sa probable homosexualité avec une attirance dirigée envers celui qui avait voulu le tuer, la chemise ensanglantée dans son armoire, et maintenant ça…Il était dans une merde pas possible.

« Ta réponse. » s'impatienta Kuroh.

La voix suave du jeune homme décontenança le blandin un moment, ses lèvres fines le tentaient étrangement. Que se passait-il en lui ? Etait-ce à cause de ce questionnaire ? Ses joues s'empourprèrent.

« Réponds !

—Kuroh… »

Non, Isana Yashiro était désarçonné et n'avait plus grande maitrise de ses actes. Dans son insouciance naturelle, il se disait justement qu'il y aurait un moment de savoir si le résultat qu'il avait deviné était ou n'était pas. Ca ne couterait rien, après tout. Et il n'aurait qu'à courir très vite après…

A son visage fumant, il sut que son vis-à-vis n'attendrait pas éternellement.

« Isana Yash…

—Je t'aiderai, accepta-t-il, mais je vais faire une chose avant. »

Tandis que les yeux du brun se plissaient, Shiro se pencha lentement vers lui et…l'embrassa. En effet, pour la stupeur de Kuroh, les lèvres du blandin se mouvaient sensuellement contre les siennes en baiser doux et presque passionné, et le pauvre garçon ne sut plus vraiment où il en était. Alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues, il repoussa fermement son assaillant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?! se récria-t-il.

—Kuroh, je…commença Shiro en s'empourprant.

—Tu te fous de moi ? »

Sur cette phrase menaçante, il s'était emparé de son épée. Shiro leva les mains en l'air en une pause à but apaisant.

« Non, je crois que je suis gay.

—COMMENT ? »

Kuroh aurait été tenté de sortir l'appareil avec les enregistrements des paroles de son maitre où se trouvait un discours s'y relatant justement s'il n'avait pas été aussi étonné. En cet instant, s'il s'était pris un seau d'eau en pleine poire, si un mec lui avait chié dessus alors qu'il passait sous un pont, si un piano lui était tombé dessus, il aurait eu la même réaction. C'est-à-dire être sur le cul.

« Et que je suis attiré par toi. »

Littéralement sur le cul. Le parquet de la chambre faisait mal, d'ailleurs. Au moins, il pouvait attester de sa solidité.

« Isana Yashiro ! Ne dis pas ça !

—Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit d'aimer ma chère femme ? répartit le blandin sur le ton du rire.

—Je vais réellement te couper la langue ! »

Une idée passa par la tête de Shiro qui rougit et saisit la chemise du brun par le col avant de rapprocher leurs visages.

« Tu pourrais lui trouver une autre utilité.

—Comment, fulmina Kuroh alors qu'une veine apparaissait sur son front, imbécile ! Lâche-moi imméd- »

La fin de sa phrase mourut sur les lèvres de Shiro qui venaient de trouver à nouveau le chemin des siennes. Cette fois-ci, le baiser fut parfaitement encré de passion et quand le blandin glissa sa langue dans sa bouche en enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque, le brun se sentit participer malgré lui.

« Mon shiro a un partenaire ! Mon shiro a un partenaire ! »

Ça, c'était Neko qui chantonnait, une Neko qu'ils avaient légèrement oublié. La jeune fille-chat s'arrêta immédiatement lorsqu'elle sentit le regard courroucé de Kuroh sur elle et celui au comble de la gêne de son maitre.

Kuroh semblait d'ailleurs prêt à dégainer, mais heureusement pour sa vie, Neko se rappela d'une chose primordiale en retrouvant sa voix ingénue :

« Kukuri m'a dit qu'elle me ferait goûter une recette spéciale…Au curi ! »

Sur ces mots, elle partit en sautillant gaiement, laissant les deux protagonistes seuls. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient un peu abasourdis et fixaient encore la porte qui se renfermait comme s'il y avait un fantôme devant. Neko venait bel et bien de détaler comme une revenante.

Ils étaient seuls, et en comprenant qu'elle ne reviendrait pas tout de suite, le brun se tourna immédiatement vers le blandin qu'il fusilla du regard en commençant d'une voix qu'il essaya de rendre maitrisée.

« Ne fais plus jamais ça !

—Tu as aimé, non ? »

La question formulée avec le grand sourire candide qu'arborait Shiro déstabilisa totalement le brun.

« Ce n'est pas le sujet ! On ne peut pas !

—Où est le problème ? »

Non, vraiment, Kuroh se demandait si ce garçon était con ou s'il le faisait exprès.

« On se connait à peine, triple idiot ! Et avec cet enregistrement, je pourrai être contraint de te…

—Quoi ? Mais tu as eu ta preuve ! On va apprendre à se connaitre puisque je vais t'aider ! »

Shiro espérait de tout cœur que le brun n'avait pas distingué le léger chevrotement dans sa voix. Avec la découverte de tout à l'heure, il était beaucoup moins sûr de lui. Qui le serait après une telle chose ?

Néanmoins, heureusement pour lui, son vis-à-vis ne remarqua rien et se contenta de détourner furieusement la tête. Prenant cela pour un signe d'encouragement, le blandin s'avança vers lui.

« Ce n'est pas moi.

—Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne te fiches pas de moi. Je n'hésiterai pas. »

Sans un mot, Yashiro scella ses lèvres d'un baiser papillon avant d'écarquiller les yeux en réalisant que le brun s'était laissé faire.

« Tu as ta preuve, choisit-il de répondre après coup d'un ton serein, je ne me fiche pas de toi. »

La conversation se fit close et sans un mot, le blandin apposa sa tête contre le torse du brun qui se contenta de rosir sans ajouter quoique ce soit. La seule chose claire, ce fut que Shiro s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans sa mascarade, et que s'il était découvert, il était certain qu'il perdrait gros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Pour le coup de la demande de l'aide, je n'avais pas encore vu l'épisode 5 ni de grand extrait quand j'avais écrit donc je ne savais pas si ça allait se passer comme ça sur ce plan par la suite, j'avais juste présumé et il fallait que je trouve une raison à sa présence :'). Puis c'est une fic après tout, autant modifier des choses xD !  
> Cette deuxième partie fut un petit peu plus sérieuse pour la fin, j'avais bien aimé joué sur l’ambiguïté...Avis ?


End file.
